Gracia
by al-dena
Summary: A veces sólo encontramos el perdón de nuestras acciones al morir. A veces sólo encontramos la verdad de nuestro ser en la muerte de un desconocido. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Historias de cadáveres" del foro "221B Baker Street".
1. Gracia (Versión original corregida)

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Historias de cadáveres" del foro "221B Baker Street". Mi personaje elegido para participar es la dulce ancianita del episodio de El Gran Juego. Siempre he querido saber que la motivó a seguir hablando a pesar de saber lo que iba a pasar y esta es mi teoría conspiratoria de sus razones. _

_Disclaimer: Ni ahora, ni nunca (L), los personajes de Sherlock Holmes creados por Sir Arthur Doyle y tan perfectamente recreados en la BBC por Moffat y Gatiss me pertenecen. Tampoco voy a obtener beneficio alguno con él excepto la satisfacción de que disfrutéis con su lectura._

_Advertencias: muerte del personaje (?), johnlock no correspondido (? o eso siente el personaje en esos momentos, nunca se pierde la esperanza ;P ) , y no sé me ocurre nada más ahora mismo._

_Editado 29/09/14 y corregido el problema de las comas ( __L__, y el de los acentos (ese lo he intentado, reconozco que tengo un problema con ellos muy grave y fijo que alguno se ha escapado). Un montón de gracias a Niaara Sparrow¡. _

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído, comentado y marcado la historia. Y desde luego a las personas que la votaron en el reto, no lo me esperaba y menos con las peazos historias que había en él. _

* * *

**_GRACIA_**

Grace se encontraba sentada como cada tarde en su salón sumido en tinieblas. Su lugar de reposo desde hacía demasiado años era el viejo sillón tapizado que junto al gran ventanal de vidrieras se asomaba a la calle bulliciosa. Cuando de repente sintió una presencia masculina a sus espaldas, apoyando sus manos como una presa de hierro en sus hombros caídos y débiles por la edad, sobresaltándola con su intrusión inesperada y no deseada. Había estado tan pérdida en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos agridulces del pasado que no había escuchado su entrada forzada en la vivienda ni el susurro de sus ropas al trasladarse por sus salas. Hacía años que la diabetes la había condenado a la oscuridad de sus ojos y a depender del resto de sus sentidos.

No esperaba a nadie ya ese día, pasada la visita diaria del asistente de la Cruz Roja que le traía sus alimentos y comprobaba que la señora anciana, casi centenaria, siguiese bien de salud. Sus intentos diarios de convencerla para ingresar en una residencia, dónde estuviese mejor cuidada y acompañada, chocaban con la silenciosa obstinación de Grace Sullivan que sólo deseaba morir en su casa, entre los recuerdos y pesares de una tierra lejana, entre las alegrías pasadas que había vivido entre sus muros. Encontrar la gracia de la liberación en el hogar que había logrado construir entre los escombros de la destrucción que habían ocasionado hombres deseosos de poder.

Escuchó al hombre de suave acento irlandés que le daba instrucciones con miedo en la sangre, y no se avergonzó de mostrarlo a sus captores, de que su voz temblase al hablar con el otro hombre al otro lado del teléfono y plantearle el enigma lleno de maldad de su captor. Había vivido mucha violencia en su vida y visto lo peor de la humanidad en demasiadas ocasiones como para no saber distinguir entre ángeles y demonios. Y en la manera de expresarse del criminal, sus saltos y requiebros, así como en la manera que tenía por desplazarse con alegría por la habitación, mientras sus hombres la ataban en un chaleco lleno de explosivos que la condenaban a morir si fallaba su némesis, sabía que se encontraba con un ser impío, oscuro, que disfrutaba del sufrimiento de sus víctimas y de los juegos que realizaba con ellas. Doce horas era el plazo, Grace contó y rezó para sí aliviada, a esas horas los vecinos de arriba estarían trabajando, lejos de su hogar si lo peor pasaba en esa oscura estancia. La anciana se sentó, y juntó sus huesudas manos, en un gesto de plegaría mudo esperando el paso inexorable de los minutos.

Grace Sullivan tenía 92 años, cumpliría 93 años el próximo mes de marzo, si llegaba a vivir hasta esa fecha. Había nacido en 1918 y era hija de una revolución, la rusa de 1917. Su nombre auténtico era Olga Ivánovna Petrova, la única hija de Iván Petrov, uno de los líderes de la Revolución de Febrero y miembro destacado del Sóviet de Moscú. Integrante desde sus orígenes del Partido Comunista ruso, Iván fue acumulando poder mientras la Unión Soviética se formaba y desarrollaba al ritmo de la guerra entre los ejércitos blanco y rojo.

A pesar de su ideología y del país donde vivían, él y su familia vivían con comodidades que recordaban a la clase media de los países capitalistas que tanto despreciaba su partido y la pequeña Olga creció sin preocupaciones siendo protegida dentro de los muros de su hogar. Las cosas cambiaron, sin embargo, cuando cumplió 18 años y acababa de entrar en la universidad para continuar con sus estudios superiores. Era buena con los números y se esperaba que brillase con orgullo por parte de sus padres en la Facultad de Ciencias Aplicadas de Moscú. La joven sólo deseaba cumplir con sus expectativas y hacer felices a sus progenitores, con los que se encontraba muy unida. Las purgas del camarada Stalin comenzaron por esos mismos días, en 1936 y se llevaron con ellas gran parte del hasta entonces cuadro dirigente del Partido Comunista, así como de los oficiales de las Fuerzas Armadas en pocos meses en medio del terror de todo el país. Iván fue detenido y sin juicio alguno enviado a un Gulag siberiano, los campos de concentraciones atroces donde ya habían muerto por miles los campesinos que se habían negado a dar sus tierras y ahora acogían a nuevos inquilinos. A pesar de la sonrisa de ánimo que envió a su mujer Irina y a su hija al ser metido en el vehículo del NKVD, los tres eran conscientes que lo más probable era que nunca volviese a su casa, al lado de su familia. Así sucedió.

Con su madre enferma, el ostracismo al que les sometían sus vecinos y antiguos amigos por miedo a caer ellos mismos en desgracia y a los delatores anónimos que esperaban su oportunidad de venganza o crecimiento con el sufrimiento ajeno, Olga encontró su apoyo para sobrevivir en un joven miembro del Partido Andrey Nóvikov. Su boda dio un poco de tranquilidad a su madre antes de su muerte, feliz de que hubiese encontrado a alguien para tener a su lado. Y Olga se asentó en su nueva vida de mujer casada mientras acababa sus estudios. Nunca hablaba de los sucesos que habían roto a su familia y si guardaba algún rencor hacía el régimen ejecutor lo escondía perfectamente detrás de sus hermosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa dulce.

Sin embargo la frágil tranquilidad que vivía la URSS fue efímera y la joven rusa se vio inmersa en la nueva guerra mundial que sacudía al mundo cuando en junio de 1941 Hitler atacó a la Unión Soviética sin provocación alguna por su parte. La ofensiva alemana fue atroz y Olga fue convocada por sus conocimientos al Este, tras los Urales, para ayudar en la industria armamentista trasladada lejos de la rapiña alemana. La anciana sonrió para sí irónica ante lo que eran las cosas, el loco irlandés había desvariado loco mientras le contaba a que la ataba, los explosivos que apretaban su frágil torso, feliz ante el terror que causaba en su rehén. El criminal seguía hablando sin darse cuenta como la dulce viejecita hacia los cálculos de la onda expansiva y de los daños que podía causar. Presuntuoso en su desdén que una anciana dulce y ciega tuviese conocimientos de explosivos. Podía ser mayor, pero su mente seguía intacta, aunque muchas veces hubiese deseado la gracia del olvido.

Andrey, su amado marido, estaba en el frente durante la Gran Guerra Patria actuando como comisario del Partido y le narraba en sus largas cartas, primero, las penurias del cerco de Stalingrado; y después el avance hacia Berlín, en busca de aniquilar al enemigo que había buscado la aniquilación de la URSS y sus pueblos. Del enemigo quién les había considerado menos que humanos, infrahumanos, animales que debían morir sin compasión alguna. La joven rusa sonreía orgullosa de su esposo, que no se había limitado como otros camaradas del Partido a dar órdenes, si no, que había luchado y matado por su patria. Su padre Iván, el padre siempre añorado y llorado en su corazón, hubiera estado orgulloso del hombre con el que compartía su vida.

Los años inmediatos de la postguerra encontraron al matrimonio Nóvikov creciendo aún más en felicidad con el nacimiento de su hijo Leonid. Andrey subía dentro de las filas del Partido y ella mientras volvía a trabajar en el laboratorio de la Universidad, lejos ya de la violencia de las armas. Eran felices y Olga no podía evitar desear que una pequeña Irina llegase pronto a su vida, cuando su corazón se rompió al leer unos papeles que su marido había olvidado guardar en su caja fuerte una tarde de verano. Era la prueba terrible que había sido él quién había acusado a Iván Petrov de ser un agente occidental durmiente cuya misión subversiva era desequilibrar al régimen desde el interior. Su premio había sido ocupar su lugar en el organigrama de poder y llevarse a su hija a la cama.

Olga se transformó en hielo ardiente, mientras asimilaba la verdad y seguía fingiendo que nada pasaba mientras su odio la consumía por dentro. Andrey nunca sospechó que los besos y caricias de su esposa no escondían ya nada más que su deseo de venganza; mientras planeaba lo que iba a hacer con él. Sólo descubrió la verdad el marido traidor entre los violentos dolores y esténtores que le ocasionaba el ácido que había ingerido sin saber con el vodka y que poco a poco, dolorosamente, le mataba. Los ojos verdes de Olga, enfrentados a los suyos oscuros durante su agonía, mostraban su satisfacción ante su sufrimiento. Sin palabras le decía que aún era demasiado poco dolor y demasiado rápido por lo que había sufrido su padre en el Gulag de Siberia.

Olga se marchó de la URSS esa misma noche, con su hijo Leonid en brazos y nunca volvió, ni siquiera cuando cayó el régimen que le había robado tanto a lo largo de su vida. Su vieja patria sólo le había ocasionado dolor y traiciones a lo largo de su vida. Su primera parada en el exilio fueron los Estados Unidos donde sus servicios de inteligencia acogieron con los brazos abiertos a alguien con sus conocimientos y le ofrecieron una nueva vida, así como, el anonimato de una identidad nueva.

Olga se transformó allí en Grace, porque a pesar de saber que era suya la venganza Irina había transmitido a su hija su fe, y al ver los ojos oscuros de su hijo veía los ojos agonizantes de Andrey. Esperaba un día encontrar la gracia dónde le fuese perdonada su acción de robar una vida, incluso una tan vil como fue la de su esposo. Encontró cierto descanso en la fe católica y se unió a ella, buscando el perdón que su corazón necesitaba porque aún con remordimientos sentía la satisfacción de la venganza.

Ted Sullivan fue el hombre que trajo de nuevo el amor a su vida, y aunque nunca le amó de la manera tan completa y ciega como había amado a Andrey dándole ciegamente todo su corazón. Pero aún así, quiso a Ted lo suficiente para casarse con él e irse a Inglaterra a vivir juntos. Fue un amor lento sin grandes sobresaltos, pero que con los años se daría cuenta que había sido el más importante de su vida. La pequeña Irina nació, así como Iván más tarde. El paso de los años convirtió a sus tres hijos en adultos que emprendieron el vuelo para vivir sus propias vidas y que de vez en cuando volvían junto a sus padres que envejecían, poco a poco. Grace lloró cuando perdió a su marido, un buen hombre que desde que la conoció sólo la amó, sin duplicidades, y deseó que le fuese concedida la oportunidad de devolver el daño causado en el pasado a una vida, para que le fuese otorgada la gracia de pasar toda la eternidad a su lado.

Fue ese pensamiento y el estar casi segura que sólo sería daño material el que causaría la explosión, lo que le llevó a tratar de describir al monstruo que la secuestro al hombre del teléfono, a pesar de sus intentos de detenerla sabiendo como ella que era su sentencia de muerte. Sonrió una milésima antes de morir, segura que su gracia le había sido concedida finalmente.

* * *

Sherlock se sentó al lado de la pequeña tumba del cementerio de Santa María de Londres, donde una pequeña placa de metal recordaba la memoria de Grace Sullivan. Era la noche de la boda de John y sentía que no quería volver solo a Baker Street, la tentación de sentir el añorado picotazo de una aguja en sus brazos era demasiado fuerte como para permanecer entre sus muros. Hoy era el día en que todo había cambiado definitivamente y la esperanza leve que mantenía en su corazón de conseguir lo que anhelaba en su fondo había muerto con el sí de John a María en el altar.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar, ni sería la última estaba seguro. A pesar de lo que había pasado, del frenesí de los juegos de Jim, de la necesidad de resolución de los rompecabezas, del sacrificio y la decisión de la anciana a seguir hablando a pesar de saber lo que iba a suceder le hizo buscar en su vida cuando todo finalizó. Necesitaba saber quién era esa mujer en realidad, más allá de una simple marioneta del consultor criminal. Y sintió algo parecido a la compasión al conocerla finalmente como persona, al conocer lo que había hecho por amor y por el dolor de la traición de quién amaba.

A Olga Ivánovna Petrova le debía tres gracias que habían marcado su vida desde su muerte en la explosión de la bomba de Moriarty. La primera, la gracia de saber que tras un rompecabezas se escondía algo más allá de la emoción de la solución, personas reales que vivían y morían. La segunda gracia, la capacidad de sacrificarse, de hacer lo imposible y lo necesario por lo que era correcto. Y la tercera gracia el conocimiento que era capaz de amar sin límites, que tenía un corazón que sentía y latía al ritmo del de otra persona. Al ritmo del corazón de John Watson.

Sherlock se recostó sobre la lápida y cerró los ojos dejando que la paz del hogar de los muertos le alcanzase, cogiendo fuerzas para el futuro. John podía estar ligado ahora a otra persona con un hijo en camino, podía nunca saber lo que sentía en realidad por él, pero aún seguía siendo el centro de su vida, su corazón latiente. El doctor rubio siempre sería lo primero para él, más allá de la Obra y su felicidad sería la suya propia. Sus sonrisas el combustible que le daría fuerzas para continuar hacía delante y cumplir sus promesas. Si era cierto que la tierra giraba en torno al sol, entonces la estrella que le daba vida era John y giraría siempre a su alrededor, amándole, anhelándole, cuidándole, protegiéndole, pero ante todo, siempre de nuevo amándole.

El aire agito los negros rizos del detective como una caricia silenciosa mientras la oscuridad daba paso a la tenue luz del amanecer de un nuevo día naciente.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que os haya gustado, críticas, tomatazos, estoy a vuestra total disposición.

Pido disculpas el acercamiento de esta historia de ficción a la antigua URSS molesta a alguna persona, no es mi intención ofrecer una imagen negativa ni sobre sus ideas ni sobre sus dirigentes, pero alguien debía ser malo.

Al-dena.


	2. Gracia (Versión editada)

**_3 de septiembre de 2014_**

**_##__ Soy un desastre y las prisas nunca fueron buenas, así que he tenido que editar la historia original ya que la redacción debía y podía ser mejorada ampliamente. Lo que pasa es que una vez que empecé no podía parar y cambié párrafos, añadí cosas, etc... vamos que me volví loca y por lo tanto no podía simplemente editar la historia y menos participando en un reto. Mi decisión fue mantener la historia original tal cual publicada corrigiendo los problemas de comas y acentos y añadir como un capítulo separado la historia editada cerradas ya las votaciones. Sólo puedo pedir disculpas a las personas que han leído la historia y decir que de ahora en adelante trataré de recuperarme de mi adicción al uso desmesurado de las comas y del cambio de lugar de los acentos. _**

_**Ya aprovecho y doy mi agradecimiento a las personas que han comentado Vniklord, , Ghostpen94, runa97, ShadowMoon430, Dragonflyhare5, JessyRiddleFriki-Black, Etsiul, misterioso ****invitado desconocido y a Niiara Sparrow .** **Así como a las personas que perdieron su tiempo leyéndola y a las personas que a pesar de sus errores la votaron en el reto. ¡ Gracias a todos !****##**_

_**29 de septiembre de 2014**_

_**Mi intención era colgar el capítulo antes pero la vida decidió por mi que no. **_

* * *

**_GRACIA_**

Grace se encontraba sentada como cada día a esa misma hora de la tarde, en el viejo sillón que situado junto al gran ventanal de vidrieras se asomaba a la bulliciosa calle londinense que tenía a sus pies. A sus espaldas se encontraba su salón sumido en las tinieblas e iluminado con la luz de las farolas de la calle. Cuando de repente sintió una presencia masculina detrás suyo, apoyando sus manos delgadas como una presa de hierro en sus hombros caídos y débiles por la edad, sobresaltándola con su intrusión inesperada y no deseada en su vivienda. Había estado tan pérdida en sus pensamientos en los recuerdos agridulces del pasado, que no había escuchado su entrada forzada en la vivienda ni el susurro de sus ropas al trasladarse por ella. Hacía años que la diabetes la había condenado a la oscuridad de sus ojos y a depender del resto de sus sentidos para poder sentir lo que la rodeaba.

No esperaba a nadie ya ese día en la casa. Ya había pasado la visita diaria del asistente de la Cruz Roja que le traía sus alimentos y comprobaba que la anciana señora, casi centenaria por pocos años, siguiese bien de salud y viva. Sus intentos repetitivos de convencerla para ingresar en una residencia geriátrica en dónde estuviese mejor cuidada y acompañada constantemente, chocaban con la silenciosa obstinación de Grace Sullivan. La dulce anciana sólo deseaba morir en su amada casa entre los recuerdos y pesares de una tierra lejana que había abandonado furtivamente en el sigilo de la noche. Entre las alegrías pasadas que había vivido entre sus muros durante décadas en una nueva oportunidad que no había creído merecer. Encontrar la gracia de la liberación en el hogar que había logrado construir entre los escombros de la destrucción que habían ocasionado en su vida hombres deseosos de poder.

Escuchó hablar al hombre desconocido, que le acariciaba con algo parecido a dulzura retorcida sus mejillas arrugadas por la edad, mientras su voz de suave acento irlandés le daba instrucciones que seguir antes de ponerle un teléfono en sus manos temblorosas. Grace sintió el miedo correr en su sangre y no se avergonzó de mostrarlo a sus captores, ni de que su voz temblase al hablar con el otro hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica y plantearle el enigma lleno de maldad que su captor le dictaba. Había vivido mucha violencia durante toda su vida y visto lo peor de la humanidad en demasiadas ocasiones como para no saber distinguir entre ángeles y demonios, entre los caídos y los que gozaban de la gracia. Y en la manera de expresarse del criminal, en sus saltos y requiebros en su voz. En la manera que sentía que tenía de desplazarse con alegría maniática por la habitación mientras sus hombres la ataban en un chaleco lleno de explosivos que la condenaban a morir si fallaba su némesis, sabía que se encontraba con un ser impío, oscuro, que disfrutaba del sufrimiento de sus víctimas y de los juegos dementes que realizaba con ellas. Doce horas era el plazo para el desenlace final, Grace contó y rezó para sí aliviada al darse cuenta que los vecinos de arriba estarían trabajando en ese tiempo lejos de su hogar si lo peor pasaba en esa oscura estancia. La anciana se sentó con la espalda más erguida y juntó sus huesudas manos en un nudo de piel y huesos sobre su regazo, en un gesto de plegaría mudo esperando el paso inexorable de los minutos que tenía por delante, tal vez los últimos de su vida.

Grace Sullivan tenía 92 años, cumpliría 93 años el próximo mes de marzo si llegaba viva hasta esa fecha. Había nacido en 1918 y era la hija de una revolución llena de sangre, la sufrida en Rusia en 1917. Su nombre auténtico había sido Olga Ivánovna Petrova, la hija amada de Iván Petrov uno de los líderes de la Revolución de Febrero y miembro fundador del Sóviet de Moscú a pesar de juventud. Integrante desde sus orígenes del Partido Comunista ruso, fue acumulando poder mientras la Unión Soviética se formaba y desarrollaba al ritmo de la guerra fratricida entre los ejércitos blanco y rojo, abarcando todo el antiguo territorio del Imperio Ruso que pudo y algunos nuevos que entraron en su órbita. El triunfo final de la contienda fue recibido en su hogar con la exaltación de quién sabe que lo que defiende es lo correcto y necesario para que su país abandoné el feudalismo y pobreza al que los Romanov todavía había sometido a su nación y compatriotas a principios del siglo XX y llevase al resto del mundo a un nuevo estadio donde las clases sociales evolucionasen, donde se superasen las obsoletas ideas del capitalismo occidental y las viejas monarquías hasta llegar al triunfo del comunismo y de la URSS como su máximo exponente.

A pesar de su ideología y de la nación donde vivían, sin embargo, Iván y su familia disponían de comodidades que recordaban a la clase media de los países capitalistas que tanto despreciaba su partido. La pequeña y bella Olga creció sin preocupaciones protegida dentro de los muros de su hogar moscovita. Las cosas cambiaron bruscamente, sin embargo, cuando cumplió 18 años y acababa de entrar en la universidad para continuar con sus estudios. Era muy buena con los números y se esperaba por parte de sus padres orgullosos que brillase en la Facultad de Ciencias Aplicadas de Moscú por encima de sus compañeros de estudios masculinos. La joven sólo deseaba cumplir con esas expectativas y hacer felices a sus progenitores con los que se encontraba muy unida. Pero fue en esos mismos día en que las purgas del camarada Stalin comenzaron a desatarse por todo el territorio de las repúblicas soviéticas. Era 1936 y durante tres años se llevaron con ellas en pocos meses gran parte del hasta entonces cuadro dirigente del Partido Comunista, así como de los oficiales de las Fuerzas Armadas. El terror se convirtió en la compañía sombría de todo el país. la familia Petrova vio con horror como Iván fue detenido y sin juicio alguno enviado a un Gulag siberiano, aquellos campos de concentraciones atroces donde ya habían muerto por miles los campesinos en los años anteriores al negarse a dar sus tierras al estado y ahora acogían a nuevos inquilinos, muchos antiguos verdugos de sus anteriores ocupantes. A pesar de la sonrisa de ánimo que Iván envió a su mujer Irina y a su hija al ser metido en el vehículo del NKVD, los tres eran conscientes que lo más probable era que nunca volviese a su casa, al lado de su familia amada y de hacerlo no sería más que un paria. Así fue esa la última vez en la que le vieron con vida, el momento exacto de su muerte y su último lugar de descanso les fue negado por meses viviendo en la incertidumbre de la esperanza y la zozobra del desconocimiento.

Con su madre enferma, con el ostracismo al que les sometían sus vecinos y antiguos amigos por miedo a caer ellos mismos en desgracia ante el Régimen y a los delatores anónimos que prosperaban en ese clima de desconfianza mientras esperaban su oportunidad de venganza o crecimiento con el sufrimiento ajeno, Olga logró encontrar su apoyo para sobrevivir en un joven miembro del Partido, Andrey Nóvikov. Se enamoró de él con la locura y ceguera del primer amor, dándole todo su ser. Su boda logró dar un poco de tranquilidad a su madre antes de su muerte prematura tras años de dolor. La pobre mujer se encontraba feliz de que hubiese hallado a alguien tan bueno como Andrey para tener a su lado y cuidarla una vez que ella hubiese partido de este mundo. Y Olga sumida en las mareas del mar tumultuoso que la rodeaba se asentó en su nueva y feliz vida de mujer casada mientras finalizaba sus estudios. Sin embargo, nunca hablaba de los sucesos que habían roto tan trágicamente a su familia y si guardaba algún rencor hacía el régimen ejecutor lo escondía perfectamente detrás de sus hermosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa dulce siempre presente en su rostro.

Pero la frágil tranquilidad del país fue efímera y la joven rusa se vio inmersa en la nueva guerra mundial que sacudía casi todo el orbe terrestre cuando en junio de 1941 Hitler atacó a la Unión Soviética sin provocación alguna por su parte. El líder alemán rompía de esa manera los Pactos de No Agresión firmados entre las dos naciones, enemigos naturales como nunca los hubo en esa contienda pero hasta ese momento aliados renuentes. La ofensiva lanzada por los invasores nazis fue atroz y Olga fue convocada por sus conocimientos al Este, tras los Urales, para ayudar en la industria armamentista trasladada a toda prisa lejos de la rapiña alemana, dejando sólo tierra quemada para el odiado invasor. La anciana sonrió para sí irónica ante lo que eran las cosas de la vida. El loco irlandés había desvariado mientras le contaba sus planes y la ataban a los explosivos que apretaban su frágil torso enganchados a un chaleco. El psicópata había sido feliz ante el terror que causaba en su rehén ante sus palabras. El criminal continuo hablando sin darse cuenta como la dulce viejecita hacia los cálculos de la onda expansiva y de los daños que podía causar a través de los datos que le iba proporcionando en su mente. Su narcisismo le hacía demasiado presuntuoso en la creencia que una anciana ciega no podía tener conocimientos sobre esos temas, sin darse cuenta de su error. Podía ser mayor pero su mente seguía intacta a pesar de su vejez, aunque muchas veces hubiese deseado la gracia del olvido.

La mente de Grace volvió al pasado, de nuevo a Andrey su amado marido que durante la Guerra Patria se encontró en las primeras líneas del frente, actuando como comisario del Partido entre las tropas del Ejército Rojo. El joven le narraba en sus largas y deseadas cartas, primero las penurias vividas en el cerco de Stalingrado y después el avance hacia Berlín, en busca de destruir al enemigo que había buscado la aniquilación total de la Unión Soviética y de sus habitantes. Hablaba de destruir al enemigo que les había considerado menos que seres humanos, infrahumanos, animales que debían morir sin compasión alguna ni remordimiento hacinados en campos de concentración, sin casi comida o ropa. La joven rusa sonreía al leer las palabras escritas orgullosa de su esposo, que no se había limitado como otros camaradas del Partido a dar órdenes a salvo de la matanza de la batalla tras las líneas del frente, si no que había luchado y matado por su patria. Su padre Iván , hubiera estado orgulloso del hombre con el que compartía su vida.

Los años inmediatos de la postguerra encontraron al matrimonio Nóvikov creciendo en felicidad con el deseado nacimiento de su primer hijo, Leonid. Era un niño hermoso y sano que lleno de más amor aún sus corazones. Andrey mientras seguía subiendo en las filas del Partido y Olga volvía a trabajar en el laboratorio de la Universidad de Moscú, lejos ya de la violencia de las armas y del fragor de la guerra. Eran muy felices y Olga no podía evitar desear que una pequeña Irina llegase pronto a su vida. Pero su corazón se rompió al leer unos papeles que su marido había olvidado guardar en la caja fuerte de su despacho una tarde de otoño. Eran la prueba terrible que había sido él quién había acusado a Iván Petrov de ser un agente durmiente occidental, cuya misión subversiva final era desequilibrar al régimen soviético desde el interior. Su premio por la lealtad demostrada había sido ocupar su lugar en el organigrama del Partido y llevarse a su hija incauta a la cama.

Olga se transformó en hielo ardiente, mientras asimilaba la verdad y seguía fingiendo que nada pasaba mientras su odio implacable la consumía por dentro. Andrey nunca sospechó que los besos y caricias de su esposa no escondían ya nada más que su deseo de venganza ciego, mientras ella planeaba lo que iba a hacer con él y su vida. Sólo se daría cuenta de la realidad de sus sentimientos el marido traidor mientras moría entre los violentos dolores y esténtores que le ocasionaba el ácido que había ingerido sin saber con el vodka en sus últimos días de vida. Poco a poco, dolorosamente, iba muriendo mientras le suplicaba clemencia a su esposa que le miraba impasible morir. Los ojos verdes de Olga enfrentados a los suyos oscuros mostraban su satisfacción ante su sufrimiento, diciéndole que aún era demasiado poco dolor y demasiado rápido por lo que había sufrido su padre en el Gulag de Siberia.

Olga se marchó de la URSS esa misma noche con su hijo Leonid en brazos y nunca volvió a pisar la tierra que la vio nacer, ni siquiera cuando cayó el régimen que la llamó desertora. Su vieja patria sólo le había ocasionado dolor y traiciones a lo largo de su vida.

La primera parada en su periplo fueron los Estados Unidos donde sus servicios de inteligencia acogieron con los brazos abiertos a una persona con sus conocimientos científicos y le ofrecieron una nueva vida e identidad. Y Olga se transformó allí en Grace, porque a pesar de saber que era suya la venganza por derecho Irina había transmitido a su hija su fe cristiana y al ver los ojos oscuros de su hijo veía los ojos agonizantes de Andrey. La mujer, ya pasada su primera juventud, esperaba un día encontrar la gracia del perdón por su acción de robar una vida de su existencia, incluso una tan vil y traidora como fue la de su esposo. Encontró cierto descanso en la fe católica y se unió a ella buscando el perdón que su corazón necesitaba.

Ted Sullivan fue el hombre que trajo de nuevo el amor a su vida llenándola de calma. Pero nunca le amó de la manera tan completa y ciega como había amado a Andrey dándole ciegamente todo su corazón. Quiso, sin embargo, a Ted lo suficiente para casarse con él e irse a Inglaterra a su lado. La pequeña Irina nació así como Iván más tarde en su nuevo y último hogar. El paso de los años convirtió a sus tres hijos en adultos que emprendieron el vuelo para vivir sus propias vidas y que de vez en cuando volvían junto a sus padres que envejecían, poco a poco, para darles su amor. Grace lloró cuando perdió a su marido, un buen hombre que desde que la conoció sólo la amó, sin duplicidades. Solo el paso de los años le descubriría que ese amor dulce y sereno como un pequeño estanque en una noche de verano había sido el único verdadero de su vida, el más pleno. La mujer, ya anciana, deseó que le fuese concedida la oportunidad de devolver el daño causado, de equilibrar la balanza de bueno y lo malo de sus acciones en esta vida. Que le fuese otorgada la gracia de pasar toda la eternidad a su lado.

Fue ese pensamiento y el estar casi segura que sólo sería daño material el que causaría la explosión, lo que la llevó a tratar de describir al monstruo al hombre del teléfono a pesar de sus intentos de detener sus palabras, sabiendo como él que era su sentencia de muerte. Sonrió una milésima antes de morir ya segura que la gracia del perdón le había sido concedida finalmente.

* * *

Sherlock se sentó al lado de la pequeña tumba del cementerio de Santa María de Londres donde una pequeña placa de mármol recordaba la memoria de Grace Sullivan. Era la noche de la boda de John y sentía que no quería volver solo a las habitaciones de Baker Street. La tentación de sentir el añorado picotazo de una aguja en sus brazos era demasiado fuerte como para permanecer entre sus muros en soledad, sabiendo que sería lo que le esperase el resto de su vida: soledad. Hoy era el día en que todo había cambiado definitivamente y la esperanza leve que mantenía en el fondo de su corazón de conseguir lo que anhelaba había muerto con el sí de John a María en el altar.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar, ni sería la última que pasase horas contemplando la nada allí sentado. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado en esos días en que la amenaza de los bombardeos era lo principal, del frenesí de los juegos de Jim, de la necesidad de resolución de los rompecabezas que parecían ser sus únicas motivaciones. El sacrificio y la decisión de la anciana a seguir hablando a pesar de saber lo que iba a suceder le hizo buscar en su vida cuando todo finalizó. Fue una búsqueda larga a lo largo del tiempo y medio mundo que en ocasiones durante su caza de la red de Moriarty le impidió caer en la melancolía del recuerdo de John. Pero el detective necesitaba saber quién era esa anciana en realidad más allá de ser una simple marioneta del consultor criminal y sus juegos macabros. Y sintió algo parecido a la compasión en su corazón hermético a los sentimientos al conocerla finalmente como persona no sólo como un caso fracasado, al saber ver lo que había hecho por amor y por el dolor de la traición. En Siberia, el lugar que una vez había albergado el dolor de demasiadas personas castigadas sin sentido por su propio país y olvidadas por él , elevó un pequeño recordatorio por un hombre traicionado por la perversión de las ideas que había defendido pero padre y marido amado.

A Olga Ivánovna Petrova le debía tres gracias que habían marcado su vida desde su muerte en la explosión. La primera, la gracia de saber que tras un rompecabezas se escondía algo más allá de la emoción de la solución, personas reales. La segunda gracia, la capacidad de sacrificarse, de hacer lo imposible y lo necesario por lo que era correcto. Y la tercera gracia el conocimiento que era capaz de amar sin límites, que tenía un corazón que sentía y latía al ritmo del de otra persona. Al ritmo del corazón de John Watson.

Sherlock se recostó sobre la lápida y cerró los ojos dejando que la paz del hogar de los muertos le alcanzase, cogiendo fuerzas para el futuro. John podía estar ligado ahora a otra persona con un hijo en camino, podía nunca saber lo que sentía en realidad por él, pero aún seguía siendo el centro de su vida, su corazón latiente. El doctor rubio siempre sería lo primero para él, más allá de la Obra y su felicidad sería la suya propia. Sus sonrisas el combustible que le daría fuerzas para continuar hacía delante y cumplir sus promesas. Si era cierto que la tierra giraba en torno al sol, entonces la estrella que le daba vida era John y giraría siempre a su alrededor, amándole, anhelándole, cuidándole, protegiéndole, pero ante todo, siempre de nuevo amándole.

El aire agito los negros rizos del detective como una caricia silenciosa mientras la oscuridad daba paso a la tenue luz del amanecer de un nuevo día naciente.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que os haya gustado, críticas, tomatazos, estoy a vuestra disposición.

Pido disculpas si el acercamiento en esta historia de ficción a la antigua URSS resulta molesto a alguna persona, no es mi intención ofrecer una imagen negativa ni sobre sus ideas ni sobre sus dirigentes, sólo que necesitaba un malo maloso.

Al-dena.


End file.
